


You’ve Got My Back, And I’ve Got Yours

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, non descriptive blood/gun voilence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck tries to save Maddie from the hostage situation, but Eddie follows along and gets hurt and Buck can’t stop blaming himself.Includes gunshot and mentions of blood(but not descriptive)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	You’ve Got My Back, And I’ve Got Yours

Buck has always wanted to keep Maddie safe. She’s his big sister, but he is very protective, and has always felt it’s his duty to keep her out of harms way. Now she’s in danger, and he has to save her. 

The dispatch center is on lockdown and there are men in fake police uniforms holding the workers hostage. He wants to get in, but there are armed police officers surrounding the building, but he can’t leave her not now when she needs him the most. He still feels guilty about Doug taking her, even tho she’s told numerous times it wasn’t his fault. 

With Chimney yelling, and insisting they let him through to save her it was just the distraction needed for him to slip by with out anyone noticing, but one person noticed. Eddie followed along.

“Eddie you can’t do this.” Buck demanded.

“Remember when I said you could have my back any day? Well you told me I could have yours. Well consider this me having your back. Anyway If you really think I’d let you go in there alone you’re crazy.” Eddie said.

The two of them snuck in and could see the area of which the workers were being held captive.

Buck saw one of the men in a fake police uniform raise his arm gun in hand he froze it was like everything he wanted to do he couldn’t. He wanted to grab Eddie and drop to the floor, but terror took over. This was it he was gonna be shot, but better him than Maddie. The man didn’t even seem to notice him or Eddie but he still fired the gun in their direction.

Before he could even compute what happened Eddie had pushed him to the ground.

“Thanks for having my back.” Buck said.

“Any day.” Eddie winced as he clutched his side.

“Eddie you’re hit.” Buck panicked and pulled Eddie to a near by closet where he could hopefully tend to the wound.

“Listen to me if anything happens.” Eddie said.

Buck removed his button down leaving him in a white V-neck he using the shirt to apply pressure to the wound as he cradled Eddie in his arms.

“Nothing is going to happen! We are gonna get you out. Gonna save them all.” Buck cried.

“Chris already lost his mom and if he loses me. I need you to be there...I know you will be, but I need you to raise him. I know how much you love him. Promise me you will.”

“Eddie I-“

“Promise me!”

“I promise.” Buck cried.

As soon as he heard Bucks promise his consciousness began to fade. 

“I’m so tired.” Eddie said hoarsley

“Eddie stay with me please. Don’t leave me. I need you, Christopher needs you. You have to stay. Come on Eds I love you...please.....please don’t leave me.” Buck cried as Eddies eyes closed completely no longer fluttering back open.

“Please.” Buck cried as his tears soaked Eddies hair. “You’re a fighter!! Keep fighting.”

Buck didn’t know how long they were in that closet was it minutes or hours?  
It felt like hours. He was praying for a miracle. He was petrified two of the most important people in his life needed him and he was helpless. The worry the gunman would find them and finish the job before help arrived was overwhelmingly terrifying. Buck heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened and Buck saw a man in a police uniform. He lowered his head into Eddies shoulder cowering in fear.

“I found them!” The man yelled.

Suddenly he saw Athena and he knew he was safe.

“Eddie was hit.” Buck cried as he looked down at the blood soaked shirt. 

Athena radioed about the gunshot wound to get Eddie the help he needs:

“What about Maddie and Everyone else.”

“Maddie is fine. Eddies is the only injury that will require the hospital.” Athena said.

Buck didn’t even truly realize what was happening as Eddie was removed from his arms and put on the gurney. He walked out led by Athena. He was in a daze all the events were cloudy.

“Evan!” Maddie ran and wrapped her arms around Buck. “Eddie must’ve been hit by the warning shot. He shot his gun a few times to scare us.”

“It’s my fault.” Buck choked as tears streamed down his face.

“This is not your fault.”

“It is! I was stupid and reckless and now Eddie might die because of it.” Buck shook his head.

“Evan listen to me. Yes I will say neither one of you should have snuck in, but it is not your fault and it is not Eddies fault. The men who were arrested are completely at fault.” Maddie assured.

“I was supposed to have his back. I can’t lose him if he dies I-I-I can’t do it. I told him I would take care of Chris. I can’t...I’d want to, but I’d be so broken. That’s nothing a child should have to go through. This kid has been through more than any one I know. I couldn’t even keep him safe for one day, I can’t keep you safe, I can’t keep Eddie safe. I’m a fraud I’m supposed to save people it’s who I am, my job, but when I really need to I fall short every single time.”

“Stop it!” Maddie yelled. “You need to stop right now. I know this is awful and I know how much Eddie means to you. You have to realize you can’t blame yourself every time someone you love is hurt or in danger. You always want to take care of everyone else. Now let me take care of you.”

Despite being a foot taller than Maddie Buck was crouched down enough to where Maddie was cradling him. Her arms tightly wrapped around him and hand gently rubbing his head as she hummed.

Bucks breath was erratic, but slowly began to get back to normal.

“Hospital. I have to go I should’ve rode in the ambulance but I couldn’t. I was too scared. I’m such a coward.”

“They wouldn’t have let you ride along and you know it. Even brave people can be scared sometimes it doesn’t make you a coward it makes you human. Ev you ran into a hostage situation a coward would never do that. You’re brave. Braver than anyone I know. Look I know you, and you never give up so please have some hope and some faith that Eddie will be ok, and if you can’t it’s ok I have enough for the both of us.”

Buck got to the hospital and it felt like the entire place was spinning. He could hear the echoing of voices,but couldn’t focus enough to hear them. It was all so real, too real. Two words seemed to breakthrough for Buck to hear. 

“Eddies ok.” Bobby said as he placed a hand on Bucks shoulder.

“He is? He was unconscious.” Buck said.

“It was just shock. He lost some blood,but the bullet didn’t hit anything vital. He’s gonna be ok.” Bobby said.

Buck collapsed to the floor fully sobbing. Bobby joined him on the floor arms wrapped around him as he wept.

When Eddie was finally allowed guests Buck went in, but he was asleep from the pain medication. Buck sat by his bedside holding his hand.

Eddies eyes flicked open.

“Eddie.” Buck said softly.

“You look like shit.” Eddie laughed wincing slightly from pain.

“Well it’s been a rough day. I thought I was gonna lose you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Eddie smiled.

“This is all my fault. Eds I’m sorry.” Buck said eyes once again full of tears.

“Did you mean it?” Eddie asked.

“Of course I meant it I’ve never been more sorry. Eddie you were shot because of me.”

“You saved me. You got me to a safe place to wait for help.”

“You never would have been there if it wasn’t for me.”

“ I couldn’t let you go alone. It was my choice there’s nothing you could have said or done to stop me. Now I’m gonna ask again Did you mean it?”

“Of course Eddie! I’m so sorry.” Buck apologized.

Eddie shook his head. “You love me?”

Buck went wide eyed. “You heard that?”

“Every word.”

“I meant it. Every word.” Buck said as he sat on the edge of Eddies bed.

“I love you Buck. You saved me.”

“That’s bull shit you wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for me. You would be at home with Chris.” Buck sighed.

“Hey.” Eddie placed his hand on Bucks thigh. “This is not your fault. Just because something bad happend doesn’t mean you should blame yourself. I trust you more than anyone.”

“How can you? I lost Chris and now this?”

“A natural disaster and a hostage taker are not your fault. You know this is one of the reasons I love you. Your compassion for others...you care so much, maybe even too much. Evan I promise you nothing you mentioned was your fault. Nothing at all. You got me to a safe place, you kept pressure on the wound, YOU saved me just like you saved my son.”

Eddie reached his arms out to hug Buck. Buck laid next to Eddie in the hospital bed. Eddie left a soft kiss on a Bucks temple. 

“Do you believe me yet?” Eddie asked.

“I’m starting too.” Buck batted his eyelashes. “Why are you taking care of me? You’re the one in the hospital.”

“Yeah, but I can see you’re hurting. I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Eddie said snuggling closer to Buck.

“YOU WERE SHOT.” Buck let out a small laugh. “You’re the one who needs a o be taken care of.”

“Yeah, but you are hurt too and love is the best medicine.” Eddie smiled.

“I’m gonna be with you every step with your recovery, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“There’s no one I’d rather have being overbearingly protective, and taking care of me than you.” Eddie laughed wincing slightly.

Buck sat up quickly. “Oh no I’ll get the nurse.”

“Buck it’s fine. They literally told me there would still be some pain even with the medication. You being here and making me smile is what I want and need. Thank you.” Eddie grabbed Bucks hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

“You’ve got my back, and I’ve got Yours.” Eddie smiled softly.

“Any day.” Buck grinned.


End file.
